What if Cody dodged the dingo that Duncan threw at him?
by sdgeek
Summary: The first of a what if series, what if the ding that that Duncan threw at Cody in Australia missed? How would this change the game? How would you figure out? By reading the story, what else?
1. Picnic at the Hanging Dork

**Hey guys! Sdgeek2003 here! This time I am writing a story which is kind of like a what if here it is:What if Cody had dodged the dingo that Duncan** threw **at him? But go on to the story!**

So which Amazon is going next?" Chris asked.

"Me! It's my turn!" Cody said enthusiastically.

"Well then go already!" Heather snapped.

"Okay geez!" he said as he then jumped as a dingo then flew down right beside him.

"Damn it!" Duncan muttered as Heather then looked at him with the true face of disgust.

"Chris! Normally I wouldn't care but Duncan tried to kill Cody!" Heather yelled.

"And your point is?" Chris asked.

"What o you mean what us my point!" Heather yelled angrily, about to hit the host.

"I got one!" Owen yelled gleefully as he surprisingly came back up, landing on Heather in the process.

"At least it wasn't a beautiful face like Courtney's that was harmed!" Alejandro said, hoisting the sheep grabbed by Owen.

This caused Courtney to blush and Heather to scream in anger, though the noise was lowered from Owen.

Alejandro smirked at the reactions, and started shearing and it turned out to be... Chris's face.

"Team Chris is Really Really Hot wins!" Chris announced."Amazons, I'll be seeing you at your first actual elimination!"

 ** _cuts to elimination_ _ceremony_**

"Okay you all should know how this goes so right on in!" Chris said.

 **Voting Confessional**

"Heather number 2 will finally be gone and Cody will stop loving her! It's going to be so perfect!" the stalker said before cooing.

"This is what you get Boyfriend Kisser!" Courtney angrily said, stamping Gwen's passport a little too aggressively.

"Courtney is so gone." Gwen said, though she looked unsure about it.

"Courtney, it was Duncan that went in for the kiss! I mean why would Gwen kiss a douche like said, though like his crush prior, he seemed unsure of himself.

"Now I would love to vote both of them out, don't get me wrong! But out of the two I'm going to have to go with..."

 **Voting** **Confessional End**

"Okay, if you're safe, I'll toss you a bag of peanuts which means your safe!" Chris explained.

"You just repeated yourself!" Heather pointed out.

"The person not receiving a peanut bag is kicked from the competition and can NEVER EVER come back!" Chris explained.

"Just get on with it!" Courtney demanded.

"Suit yourself. The first two bags go to Cody and Heather for not screwing up on today's challenge!" Chris said as he tossed the pair their bags.

"Sierra, despite being injured, you're also safe!" Chris said, tossing the fan girl her bag.

"Gwen and Courtney, the last peanut bag goes to...Gwen!" Chris said.

"What! Recheck the votes! I clearly had Heather's, Sierra's, and my vote against her!" Courtney yelled.

"Well actually I voted for you." Heather said.

"But, but you promised!" Courtney stuttered.

"Come on,you've spent too much time here!" Chris said as he picked her up an tossed her out.

"I think you forgot her parachute." Cody commented.

"She'll survive!" Chris said before walking off.

 **Confessional Start**

"Great! Just perfect! Of course Heather 2.0 changed the votes! What if she does it to Codykins next!" Sierra said, now screaming out of the Confessional.

"Gwen was tempting, but Courtney tried to sabotage us, which is so not cool!"

 **Confessional End**

"So Courtney is gone which leaves 7 contestants left! Where will we go next? Who's getting eliminated? And can Chef break the 30 mile speed mark? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris sang.

 **And that's it! Next episode will be in Sweden and there will also be a poll up that'll be this "Who do you want to return in after the Total Drama Second Chance thing that was on the Aftermath Show? Otherwise have a good one!**


	2. Aftermath AfterMayhem!

**I'm back with another chapter! But two things. I won't be uploading this frequently as this is a fun little project despite me having other plans. And secondly, the next challenge will be next episode because I have some plans with the Aftermath first. And finally, the plot will be different with Blainely actually looking for the super fan and Bridgette being here with Geoff because I don't need Blainely joining, since I have... other plans. But otherwise back to the show or story.**

 _insert Aftermath logo_

"Welcome back to the Aftermath show dudes!" Geoff said happily."I have some great news! Blainely left to find her "greatest fan" so she's gone this episode!" Geoff said getting cheers for the first time out of the nonexistent crowd. But today will be even better as the Aftermath will become aftermayhem!"

All of a sudden Bridgette walks out because plot.

"Hey Geoff!" Bridgette called.

"My Granola Goddess!" Geoff said.

"Don't you two starting sucking lip now!" Leshawna said, legs crossed.

"We weren't going to because we have our newcomers we need to introduce!" Bridgette said.

"First up we got the dude who's complete opposites with Owen and somehow became friends with the dude, Noah!" Geoff said.

"Really Geoff?" You can't even make me sound a little bit interesting?" Noah asked as he walked out.

"Was that not good enough?" Geoff asked, sounding concerned.

"If I had to ask about it, then no." Noah said as he plopped onto the couch.

"Well next we have Tyler!" Bridgette said as the jock who sucks at being a jock swung out on a rope but hit a light which caused him to fall right next to Noah's seat, groaning in pain.

"And finally we got the C.I.T herself Courtney!" Geoff said happily.

"Thanks for acknowledging that I am a C.I.T." Courtney said as she sat next to Tyler.

"Wait you aren't mad that you got eliminated?" Bridgette asked.

"Actually I'm pissed!" Courtney said. "But I'm keeping calm so I won't turn into Ms. Rageaholic." Courtney, causing Eva to glare at her. "But I'm calling my lawyers to get me back onto the show."

"You might want to actually hold onto that." Bridgette said.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"We'll tell you after this That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" Geoff said as it showed these clips:

Tyler being Tyler, while following Owen and Noah to the next clue in London, trips landing his face into an ant pile. Screaming ensues.

Courtney tripped Gwen with a trip wire (diabolical I know) in Area 51 but that trip wire shaking sent a safe to fall on top of her.

It then shows Duncan being kicked by the kangaroo in Australia, in slow motion of course.

The screen then goes black.

"How did you survive a safe landing on you? That like, should have killed you." Harold asked Courtney.

"Jumping off of 1,000 foot tall cliffs should kill to, but you all managed to make it out of that alive." Courtney replied, leaving Harold to nod his head in understanding.

"Courtney is right but you know what's even cooler? The Total Drama Second Chance Challenge!" Geoff said.

"When you mean second chance, you mean like a second chance in the game?" Tyler asked.

"Exactly dude!" Geoff said, causing the Peanut Gallery to erupt into cheers and yelling/

"So here's how this will work. You'll each be given a peanut can. If there's peanuts in it, you will not have a chance to come back. But 5 of the cans have a "special" prize in them." Bridgette explained.

"The five people with the prize get a chance to win the chance to rejoin Total Drama World Tour where you will have a chance to win one million dollars!" Geoff said.

"Cool! That's like chancepetion!" Izzy said.

"We almost forgot Izzy! When you were eliminated, it was because of an injury and not by vote. So guess what?" Bridgette asked the wild child.

"I get a harpoon gun?" Izzy asked.

"No, you automatically rejoin the game!" Geoff said.

"What! That is so unfair!" Courtney complained.

"It's called loop holes that I never knew that existed!" Izzy said as she cartwheeled to the left of the stage.

"Now open the cans we have given you!" Bridgette instructed.

The losers did this, with the people receiving Chris in the Boxes being Leshawna, Beth, Courtney, Noah, and Tyler.

"So to win the second chance along with Izzy, all you gotta do is play Total Drama: the Board Game!" Geoff said.

"What is this the 70s? I'm sorry, but I'm not playing." Noah said, about to walk off before Bridgette grabbed him.

"Sorry to tell you Noah, but contracts exist." Bridgette explained to the bookworm, who scoffed in disgust.

"Might as well try then." Noah said.

"Well hears how it works: are 12 spaces with seven representing the remaining contestants and five of them showing off the previous five locations. Roll this die and complete the challenge each space comes with, and you stay in the board game. Fail and you're a peanut again! To win the second chance, make it to the end of the board and solve the riddle given by this guard!" Geoff explained. "Now give it up for Leshawna!"

"Let's do this thing baby!" Leshawna said, rolling a three.

"Australia! You have to spar with a kangaroo and last a minute!" Bridgette said.

"A kangaroo? I tangoed with Heather, remember?" Leshawna said.

The camera cuts to Leshawna in a boxing ring with a kangaroo, who yawns.

"This one is for you Harbear!" Leshawna tried to say before the kangaroo knocked her out.

"My ebony goddess! I shall avenge you!" Harold said. One anime jump and unrealistic clotheing change later, Harold is in the boxing ring preparing to fight the kangaroo. As expected, he gets knocked out too.

"And it looks like Leshawna is out! Someone get a medic." Bridgette said, interns walking out to carry the two unconscious contestants to the medical bay.

"Next up is Beth!" Geoff said, prompting Beth to roll a four.

"The Owen square! You have to eat a hot pepper while drinking a glass of milk while we show of the worst fails this season. If you laugh so hard that milk comes out your nostril, you're out!" Bridgette said.

Beth did this successfully, despite the ten clips of Tyler's body meeting the ground and wall.

"And Beth passes!" Geoff said.

"It was easy since laughing at those would be mean to Lindsay." Beth explained.

"That's my friend!" Lindsay said, standing up and clapping.

"Speaking of Tyler, it's time to roll the die Ty!" Bridgette said, cringing at the rhyme.

"That's my boyfriend!" Lindsay said standing up again and clapping.

"My body is ready!" Tyler said, rolling the die and getting a two.

"Are you sure your body is ready for the Area 51 challenge?" Bridgette asked. "Seriously, it's dangerous."

"I'm sure!" Tyler said.

"Well here it is! You have to stay in the square and avoid the lasers coming from the laser walls surrounding you! Failure to do so will result in these aliens hugging your face, which is wicked cool because I thought that aliens were a myth." Geoff said.

Tyler, once again being Tyler, was hit by a laser 10 seconds in and ran, the aliens in pursuit.

"And Tyler is out. Someone get him to the medical bay too because that looks like it's REALLY painful!" Bridgette said as Tyler ran behind her in the background, face covered in aliens.

"Next up is Courtney!" Geoff said. "But to help make the game more intense we're giving her two dice!"

"Isn't that unfair though?" Beth asked.

"Actually it isn't, since I was backstabbed by Heather." Courtney said.

"Isn't that the point of Total Drama though?" Noah asked.

"Shut up you dweeb!" Courtney responded, rolling a nine with her dice.

"The Sweden square!" Bridgette announced.

"All you have to do is balance these three meatballs on your nose for three seconds!" Geoff explained.

"Simple really!" Courtney said, successfully completing the task.

"Noah, you're up!" Bridgette said, giving him one die.

"How come I don't get two dice?" Noah asked.

"Chris forced us to help Courtney as much as we could since she's huge drama in the show." Geoff explained.

"We don't want to help her either." Bridgette quickly added.

"Well might as well try my best." Noah said, rolling a six in the process.

"The Heather square! All you gotta do is make a haiku complementing Heather within ten seconds!" Geoff explained.

"That's it? Simple." Noah said before uttering out these words:

 _"Heather is a jerk_  
 _Less sly than Alejandro_  
 _That I can respect"_

"And Noah completes the Heather square leaving him, Courtney, and Beth still in the game! Speaking of Beth, here's the die." Bridgette said handing the nerdy girl the die.

"Thanks!" Beth said, rolling a one.

"The Greece square!" Bridgette said before asking Geoff "What was that challenge again?"

"I don't remember." Geoff replied back.

"So no challenge?" Beth asked as she walked onto the Greece square. However, the square opened up and sent her screaming into an abyss.

"Oh! That was the trap square!" Geoff said.

"Your turn again Courtney!" Bridgette said handing her the dice.

"Time to win this!" Courtney said, rolling a three.

"And she makes it to the last square! all you have to do is capture this intern dressed up like Jack the Ripper and then answer the question and you'll win your chance to get back in the game with Izzy!" Geoff explained.

"Ready?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" Courtney said.

"Then go!" Geoff said.

And go she did. Before the intern could even put on the mask, Courtney pulled the sack over his head.

"Now read the question so I can win this!" Courtney told the guard.

"Yes mam." the guard said. "What is the name of Duncan's leather based punk band?"

"How am I supposed to know that!" Courtney asked.

"By listening to him, duh." Noah said.

"Wait! I know!" Izzy said before cartwheeling over to Noah and whispering into his ear.

"The Schnitzel Kickers? What kind of band is that?" Noah asked Izzy, who just shrugged in response.

"And Noah wins the second chance!" Geoff announced.

"Wait what!" Noah and Courtney said in unison.

"The board game was whoever answered the question first won the challenge, and since Noah answered it first, he won!" Bridgette explained.

"But it wasn't his turn! Izzy helped him! This is so unfair! I'm calling my lawyers on this!" Courtney complained, stomping off screen.

"And that's our Aftermath! We introduced Noah, Tyler, and Courtney with Noah and Izzy to be returning next episode! This should be good!" Geoff said, rubbing his hands in glee.

 **And that's it! Next episode will be Sweden Sour where Izzy and Noah are reintroduced to their former team, causing some delight, fright, and of course, dramatic reactions with the remaining contestants! Until next time, sdgeek2003 signing off!**


End file.
